This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The mission of the Information Technology Unit is to provide technology support for the faculty and staff of the Tulane National Primate Research Center, including maintaining an animal records system database, assisting with desktop and network computing, providing telephone and cell phone support, and assisting with multimedia presentation development and production. IT provides support for a complete clinical animal records system, which provides clinical veterinarians, clinical lab technicians, pathologists and research scientists the ability to enter and retrieve data on the research animals. In addition to routine daily maintenance, the IT Database Support staff provides continuous design support for new systems as well as specialty reporting solutions. This group also provides database project management. Desktop Support staff provides support for Windows-based and Macintosh computers, laser printers and other devices comprising a nearly 400 node 100BaseT Ethernet network. The campus has 11 network servers. One Solaris-based server continues to provide access to the animal records system, though plans are to phase out this computer. All other servers are Windows Server-based, providing services such as file storage, backup management, DHCP, digital radiograph management, and telemetry data management. Internet access is through a MetroEthernet circuit which provides 40MB fixed bandwidth burstable to 100MB. The majority of the Windows-based systems are either Dell computers or built and serviced by a local vendor. Desktop support personnel install, support, diagnose and repair systems or coordinate those repairs with the various vendors. They advise staff on the purchase of computer hardware and software. They also install site licensed and public domain software for all computers and assist users in system maintenance and system upgrades. The IT Unit is responsible for support of the central telephone system. This involves coordinating phone line installations with Facility Services, testing of the connections, and management of the phone numbers and voice mail service. This also involves phone system maintenance and troubleshooting for individual phone line problems. The IT Unit is responsible for management of the Sprint/Nextel cell phones, coordinating service and cell phone purchases for over 125 faculty and staff. The Media Lab provides multimedia production support by assisting with the following: slide presentation production, digital photography, digital videography, research poster production, document and image scanning, and color document and image creation. In addition to these services, the Media Lab coordinates telephone conferences and regularly scheduled video conferences throughout the year.